Riding the Rays
by Whatiflove16
Summary: Molly has been pushed to the breaking point. Irene and Molly find themselves alone on the roof of St. Barts with Sherlock racing to be there. Will he make it in time? WARNING character death and you'll never guess how. It's my first Sherlolly fanfic!


What a lovely day it was. The view reminded molly of a picture perfect painting, all she had to do was get a frame to conserve this slice of heaven. Up on the roof of St. Bart's was where the tranquility of nature lay causing molly to often find herself up above. The heights of the enormous building never frightened her. Up here she was away from the suffocating streets of London where the noise was a constant drumming in her head that never ceased. Everything was too heavy down there. The sour air chocked Molly with each breath forcing her to retreat farther and farther into herself. Much like a butterfly thrust back into its cocoon the true Molly was pushed down by the overpowering cruelty of those around her. So badly she wanted to spread her wings and fly away to calmer places. Wistfully she always stood at the edge of the building reaching out to the radiance of the sun as it set trying to grasp a ray to ride away on. When the last beams did finally leave she'd drop her hand in disappointment and head back to the world she so desperately wanted to escape.

There was nothing for her in this life she realized. Little mousy Molly was alone with no friends or anyone who really cared. She was unimportant on the world, just a waste of space that only made things difficult. Once there was a time when she thought that she counted. When Sherlock looked at her in the morgue the night if his death Molly felt that she was the only person who mattered to him. In that one brief moment molly had been overcome with more joy than she had experienced in her life. After the fall it all came crashing down. Sherlock left and Molly was once again all alone. Two years and still no sign of him.

"_Molly_", a cool voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned to look behind at Irene Adler grinning like the Chesire cat. Irene had been the one to get Molly up there on the ledge. Her hypnotic silver tongue manipulated the fragile pathologist to spill her emptiness and pain over her life as well as her dreams to grab onto that last golden ray and let it take her to paradise. Now Molly and Irene shared gazes, and with laser like precision Irene gave the final verbal push.

"_Do you see the sky_", she motioned with the slight inclination of her head. Molly turned back to face the sun set that was like an explosion of colors splattered in the evening sky. Irene continued. " _The sun is setting Molly, it's time to ride down with it. You'll fly away to a much better life. Leave the ruthless world to those who can whip it back when it decides to lash out. You weren't meant for this Molly. People like you don't belong. You're too_"... Irene paused, the triumphant tone lost to sadness and envy for the pathologist. Though she wouldn't want to admit it Irene in that moment had a leak in the walls surrounding her heart. She allowed the smallest of tears to travel down the side of her face. Molly's own unrestrained waterfall was now cascading down her pale profile. Both tears shed by the women were silent, but each spoke volumes. With the brief show of weakness passing Irene finished in the most sympathetic of tones, "_innocent_."

The sky was starting to darken. The edges of the horizon were turning purple then black. The night was coming and Irene was running out of time. He would be here soon, and if she did not jump before then Molly Hooper would be saved.

Molly was now reaching out to the golden hues of the sun. A slight breeze had picked up and was now pushing at her back. Molly's hair blew softly forward while she inched closer to the edge. A single step and Molly would die.

Molly's eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared mesmerized by the vision before her. She smiled as if for the first time finally feeling accepted. The smile turned bitter and her eyes fell a bit.

"_No one needs me do they_?" Molly asked Irene still staring at the evening sky who had half of the colors that were present when the pair arrived. The time was nearing to decide. Irene walked up to her and stood on the ledge as well. She too stared at the colors connecting to the power of the light that was currently surging through Molly.

"_No_", she whispered.

_"I'd be happier over there right? I wouldn't be alone anymore_?" The smile had returned and as Molly's words were turned around in Irene's head a smile crept onto her face too. She swiveld her head sideways to look at Molly.

_"All you have to do is fly",_ she whispered excitedly. Irene dared to glance below and saw the wild curls of a familiar consulting detective as he entered St. Bart's. If Irene hadn't taken the precaution of disabling the only elevator that came up here she would be slightly nervous. Her goal was almost complete. Soon the pathologist Sherlock held so close to his heart would be eliminated and she could once more capture his attention. He was all she ever wanted.

A buzzing sound vibrated in Irene's dress pocket. She pulled out her phone and read the txt.

** Don't do this. -SH**

Irene smiled and typed out her response.

** When this is over I'm hungry, let's have dinner. -IA**

Silence had fallen. Molly still was engrossed with her fast approaching decision. The horns of the cabbies below were faded up where they stood. People down below had not even bothered to turn upwards to see them. They were all idiots. The vacant simplicity of the average minds that suppressed the genius of others. The world would be so much better if those people weren't there. Down below Irene could feel their inferior intellect as it wasted away further into nothingness. At the same level as everyone else the atmosphere was suffocating. She longed to be stimulated which did not often happen. This led her into multiple depressions and periods of boredom. Only two men had ever given her the rush she craved and one of them was dead. The other, more like a ghost that had touched her life once and just as quickly slipped away like a whisper in the wind. Sherlock Holmes was Irene's last chance of survival, and coincidentally enough was calling her now.

"_Mr. Holmes_", she greeted seductively.

"_Ms. Adler_", he replied unamused.

"_My my Mr. Holmes you sound as though you're upset with me. Why_?" Irene pouted even though Sherlock couldn't see.

"_Because_", he snapped,"_you're trying to get my pathologist to kill herself. You're manipulating her insecurities. You chose the most vulnerable moment of her day where she is raw and open to infect her mind and control her."_ Sherlock paused and panted. Irene heard his footfalls and deduced that he was currently ascending the stair case to the roof. She turned to look at the door behind her that he would soon emerge from. It was locked of course but the mechanism was simple and it wouldn't take too long for him to decode."_Irene stop this crusade. I don't love you and I never will sentiment is a chemical defect that will tear you apart. I advise you to let it go and let HER go."_

Irene was in tears now. Her breath was shuddering and she was sure that Sherlock could hear her through the phone. Irene looked outwards once more."_But you love her don't you_."

It was a statement more than a question. Over the other end was silence that seemed to confirm her thought. Irene lowered her mobile and turned her body sideways to grab Molly's hands. She held them and Molly turned so they were now face to face. The two tormented souls studied each other, realizing that they were both longed to leave this life. Irene squeezed Molly's hands and talked to her hurriedly.

"_We don't belong here Molly. We're too smart...too lonely to ever survive this cruelty. I believe that we'll be able to fly, and I'm ready. Let's catch those last rays and disappear together. Follow me Molly to where the sky's are blue and every dream you have will come true."_

Irene smiled joyously like she had discovered world peace or the cure to cancer. She let go of Molly's hands and hugged the surprised pathologist who stood and gaped at her. Irene turned to face the sun again and brought the phone back to her face and laughed. Sherlock had undoubtedly heard her speech to Molly and judging by the quickened pace of his foot falls he seemed to be frightened for Molly. Irene laughed at his futile attempts to stop what was coming.

"You're too late Sherlock", she said eyes gleaming and suddenly her smile faltered." _I'm afraid it's time for me to make my exit. You were too much, this is too much."_

Irene gesticulated with a sweep of her hand down below. Even though Sherlock couldn't see she guessed he imagined her movements now. Over the line she felt Sherlock about to protest and she shushed his attempt. The time had come. The rays were descending and Irene was determined to fly and ride one down. She smiled sadly, but serenely at her fate.

_ "The show's over love and I don't think I'm hungry anymore. Sorry about dinner."_

Irene dropped the phone and opened her arms wide. Molly watched in awe as with one graceful movement Irene Adler flew. For a moment she seemed to touch the light and then suddenly she was gone. Molly heard the sickening crack as Irene was relieved of the world. Molly dared not look down to see the crowds that were surely gathering. Molly walked along the ledge like a soul trapped in purgatory not knowing wether they should live above or below. She felt lost and alone with only a few mental to decide if she wanted to join her fallen companion or be drawn back in to her pathetic life. Suddenly the door she had use to entered the roof burst open. Sherlock wide eyed and frantic scanned the roof before his eyes met hers and settled. He began walking forward with long strides and Molly backed up causing him to stop.

"_Molly",_ he warned.

"_No Sherlock_,_ leave me be."_

_ "You know I can't do that_", he replied and Molly began crying again.

_ "Why not",_ she wailed."_ I just want to jump why can't you set me free?"_

_ "Set you free? Molly I'm not keeping you here with anything."_ He sounded confused and Molly smiled bitterly.

"_You don't understand. You do exactly that. Even though you don't do anything I'm still drawn to you. Something always brings me back to you, every time. It never takes too long."_ She paused and slightly turned her head to him inquisitively."_Tell me Sherlock do you know what it's like to be pulled in like that hoping for someone who will never be as drawn to you as you to them_?"

Sherlock shook his head." _I can't say that, but..."_

_ "But nothing. I'm alone, always have been and always will. I though I could accept it until I met you. Sherlock I love you and I hate myself for it."_

"_Why?"_, he questioned_."Why is it so bad for you to love me?"_

"_Because Sherlock you'll never love me back! It's discouraging to never be shown any kindness and eventually you get tired. Fighting the feeling is just too hard to do anymore so please just let me go so I can release you. I know it won't make much of a difference to you if I died. This is the only place I think I'll be able to do it. Up here I stand so...tall, just the way I should be."_ Molly trailed off looking over the side and Sherlock crept a few feet forward.

_ "Molly_", he said_,"remember what I said the night before the fall in the morgue. You DO count. You've always been there for me and you've known me in my darkest times. Molly please don't do it."_

Molly's tears came faster now and Sherlock's heart broke for her. He wanted so badly to sweep her up in his arms and hold her close. It had been two years since he had been this close to the woman he loved and it hurt him that he couldn't touch her. Molly looked so lost and confused. She was stuck in the middle and anything at any moment could push her down.

_ "I can't do this Sherlock. I just can't anymore."_

Sherlock looked into her eyes and knew what he had to say, what he should've said as soon as they met.

"_Molly Hooper, I love you." _

Sherlock sighed as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. In that moment he was able to express the only feeling that had ever reached his heart and attached itself so deeply. Molly stared straight ahead, avoiding bit him and the London sky line. She trembled slightly and heaved a big sigh then everything froze. The moment had come for her.

Molly clenched her fist hoping that she was making the right decision and it wasn't a mistake. Quickly before she lost her resolve Molly opened her eyes. Then she turned, and with one swift movement she jumped.

Sherlock's heart stopped for a minute when he realized that she was about to decide and for once in his life he didn't know what was going to happen. Unable to watch her if Molly were to fall Sherlock closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was Molly preparing to jump, and the next thing he knew Sherlock was on his back on the roof of St. Barts. His chest felt heavy and he realized that something, no wait, someone was on it squeezing him tightly. Sherlock's breath hitched as he opened his eyes and looked at Molly who had buried her face into him for comfort. He sat up and hesitantly placed his hands around her in a hug. He rested his head on top of hers and they stayed like that until the sun was gone and the calming glow of the moon and stars was upon them.

Silently Sherlock pulled Molly to her feet and holding hands the two looked at each other shyly. Molly avoided his gaze embarrassed. Sherlock lightly grabbed her chin and brought her face up so they were staring into each other's eyes.

"_Molly Hooper do not EVER think that you are unloved or alone. Nothing could be further from the truth. I have and will always love you my pathologist."_ Molly's pupils dilated and Sherlock smiled.

"_I'll always love you too_", she whispered. The couple leaned into each other and kissed softly. Their lips parted slightly, but their heads still rested against each other. Molly finished her sentence,"_my consulting detective._" Their lips met again and they were lost in one another underneath the stars.

* * *

**Thanks for those who read! I can't decide if this should be a one shot or not. Right now it's marked as in progress. Leave your responses in reviews I appreciate you all. Go Sherlolly! I will forever ship them.**

**BTW In case you didn't notice I drew inspiration for Sherlock and Molly's conversation from Sara Barellies song Gravity. There's a youtube video for Sherlolly fans that uses that song. It's so beautiful I cried. Oh sorry look at me getting all sentimental. Well any ways Merry early Christmas!**


End file.
